Talk:Dark Sun
Polls I will be adding polls every week. Also some polls will be guessing questions about what do you think or guess is going to happen in the story.... Is this story any good??? Yeah I love it!! Yeah totally keep writing!! It's...good! It's ok Really bad Stop writing!!! Whos' your favourite character so far?? Sunny Bubbles What do you think is going to happen next?? Sunny will join a clan.... Bubbles will die saving Sunny.... Sunny will meet new cats... A dangerous animal will appear... Nice! It is doing great so far. But I saw a bunch of mistakes (not Sunny's talking). You didn't say people could edit for mistakes in grammer or spelling so I didn't edit. Maybe you should reread it. ;) I like Sunny so far.--CorynKing 18:06, December 21, 2009 (UTC)CorynKing Coinsedently... Um, well... you said that we should tell you if there was a spelling or grammatical error, and there's one where you said so. LOL, isn't that weird? 4 the 4est! 21:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) And you somehow change from third person to first person... I don't understand... 4 the 4est! 22:07, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Thanks KorynKing and Forestpaw. LOL! I hand't realized I made mistakes where I put teh message abotu mistakes. I guess I was trying to type fast. Oh and I saw how it chages from third person to first. I fixed it. Thanks again!![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'''-jingle ♪']] 14:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ...Did you type fast again? LOL, you'll get better with practice. I used to be bad, too... but I practice here. Now I'm AWESOME! I'll just type faster now... *goal goal goal* 4 the 4est! 14:37, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Yup I think I did![[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 14:48, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Oms (oh my starclan) So. So. SAD! I nearly cried when Sunny got covered with the box; couldn't the twolegs realize sunny was bubbles's kit?? Anyway, it's awesome. Look at the forests, not the trees. 04:22, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!! I'm trying to make this story as real as I can, though I'm not that good at describing fights. I'll try to write some more today.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 17:58, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Oh and I think that they didn't think Sunny was Bubbles' kit because they look so different. Sunny has black fur and Bubbles's has white fur.(gives a little away on how her father looks like)winks*.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-jingle ♪']] 18:29, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *gasp* I know who it is! *eyes widen* But- shouldn't it be golden? But, then again, my character Sunshadow (or rather, my friend's whom I stole) has black fur. So I get it. Look at the forests, not the trees. 22:33, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Hahahaha, you changed the picture to Dark Sun. I dunno why, but that just entertains me! *giggles* [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'-lover ♫☼♪']] 19:05, January 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL. oh and did you read the new prologue i put? just kinda wanted to have a part where bubbles shows her point of view and all.[[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-Valentine ღ']] 01:29, January 30, 2010 (UTC) I can't believ how long this story has gotten :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'-Valentine ღ']] 02:42, January 30, 2010 (UTC) Wow someone really hated this story. I just saw how they voted this 1/10 and voted "Stop writing." 'HiddenSun♥' 18:50, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I didn't see that... but I voted "10." :) [[User:Forestpaw13|'Noble and True']] 21:42, February 2, 2010 (UTC) Aww thank you!! 'HiddenSun ' 21:43, February 2, 2010 (UTC) I can write a review of this on WCW if you want =D. (Too lazy to write here) If U Seek Clover 17:58, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Content Tag You need to have what the story contains at the top of the page for me to put it into a tag. [[User:GroceryBag|'GroceryBag']][[User talk:GroceryBag|''My Talk]] 03:26, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Now I hate Bubbles/Lady! She's a liar! [[User:Forestpaw13|'Forest']][[User talk:Forestpaw13|'''-lover ♫☼♪']] 00:41, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, but first you have to know her reasons for why liying.(i'll add them soon). 'HiddenSun ' 01:05, February 8, 2010 (UTC) ''Praise I'm getting closer and closer to the end of the story. Anyone want to write down any praises? ♥Hiddensun♥ Here's my Praise... ^_^ A tale of two cats and their daughter, Dark Sun is a wonderful story that is sure to please anyone who wants to venture past the fence. - ShiguraDark Sun is a beautifully written story that describes perfectly the feelings of betrayal and loss. This story will please anyone who likes kittypet-warrior tales - except this one has a whole lot of twists!- RedWillow A story that will leave the reader with thoughts of love and loss...the author wrote this as well enough to make Erin Hunter jealous. - Cloverfang An addicting tale of friendship and love....will leave you with longing for the next story in Sunny's life. -Snickers (I'll add these praises after I finish my story to the article.Hiddensun) Awesome I have finished the series but i had no words but i do now XD This is the awesomeest series Sunny 'SandI'm a new level of awesome 16:28, September 12, 2010 (UTC) Thanks soo much!! :)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 16:32, September 12, 2010 (UTC) This is so awesome! I love sunny so far! Such a bright, sunny personality. I guess that's why she's called Sunny. :) [[User:Aquamarine1212|'''Aqua]]I am Mint tea. 01:36, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Aqua! SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '''19:44, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Sunny Bunny, I just realised that my real life series which I am hoping to get published is called the Dark Sun Saga. I don't think I copied it off this... but it might have been subconcious, so if it was, I'm really really sorry :-( Forgive me? [[User:Zaffie|'n arwraidd']][[User talk:Zaffie|' aflwydda']] 01:11, September 14, 2010 (UTC) It's no problem at all Zaf. And it's awesome you're getitng it published!! Sunny'It's your amber-eyed friend xD 19:32, September 14, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I'm forgiven!! Hooray!! Thanks Sunny. You must be inspiring XDDD [[User:Zaffie|'''ASH!!]][[User talk:Zaffie|''' She must return, or I will threaten you with rhinos!]] 23:07, September 24, 2010 (UTC) lol :)))SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD 23:10, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Addicting! :) SilverclawPlease pretend that this says something cool. :) 20:11, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Thnx Snickers!! This was my very first fanfic, so I really tried hard to make it a good story xD SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD ' 19:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) oh and thanks soo much for the praise! Sunny'It's your amber-eyed friend xD ' 19:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Praise: I added my praise. ''A beautiful story which is amazingly written and thought out. Hiddensun has completely changed the way I've thought of cats forever. Churning emotions through-out the whole series which is all needed for a reason. The world needs stories like these. -Spirit Those words aren't just fake, they came from the bottom of my heart (and my heart is really big xD). To be honest, you were the one that made me want to come to this wiki. Your... amazing writing skills made me want to make books like that too. I hope you liked the praise :) and please praise mine when I finish writing it :D HALLOWEENSpirit's Gettin' Scared! 08:35, October 3, 2010 (UTC) awww, thats is so sweet spirit. Thanks soo much. It's words like that that make me want to keep aritting these series :) And sure will praise your story! (by teh way, its getting awesomer!!)SunnyIt's your amber-eyed friend xD '19:16, October 3, 2010 (UTC) nice pic Stoneflip 02:12, October 11, 2010 (UTC) dont get me wrong the storys nice too but i still like the pic Stoneflip 02:13, October 11, 2010 (UTC) lol thanks! A friends, Eveningswift, made it for me :) [[User:Hiddensun|'Hidden Shriek ]][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Trick or Treat!']]♦[[Fading Peace|'Happy Halloween!!!']] 02:14, October 11, 2010 (UTC)